The present invention relates to novel compositions containing the serotonin selective re-uptake inhibitor (SSRI) (1S-cis)-4-(3,4- dichlorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-N-methyl-1-naphthalenemine (hereinafter sertraline) and an agonist or antagonist of the serotonin 1 (5-HT.sub.1) receptor and to the use of such compositions for treating or preventing a condition selected from mood disorders, including depression, seasonal effective disorders and dysthmia, anxiety disorders including generalized anxiety disorder and panic disorder; agoraphobia, avoidant personality disorder; social phobia; obsessive compulsive disorder; post-traumatic stress disorder; memory disorders including dementia, amnestic disorders and age-associated memory impairment; disorders of eating behavior, including anorexia nervosa and bulimia nervosa; obesity; cluster headache; migraine; pain; Alzheimer's disease; chronic paroxysmal hemicrania; headache associated with vascular disorders; Parkinson's disease, including dementia in Parkinson's disease, neuroleptic-induced parkinsonism and tardive dyskinesias; endocrine disorders such as hyperprolactinaemia; vasospasm (particularly in the cerebral vasculature); hypertension; disorders in the gastrointestinal tract where changes in motility and secretion are involved; sexual dysfunction, including premature ejaculation; and chemical dependencies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,518 issued Aug. 20, 1985 refers to sertraline and derivatives thereof and states that these compounds are useful as antidepressant agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,731 issued Jul. 10, 1990 refers to a method of treating premature ejaculation using sertraline.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,128 issued Oct. 9, 1990 refers to a method of treating anxiety related disorders using sertraline.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,338 issued Jul. 14, 1992 refers to a method of treating chemical dependencies using sertraline.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,288 issued Oct. 11, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,104 issued Jun. 13, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,500 issued Aug. 8, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,970 issued Jan. 21, 1992, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,607 issued Mar. 23, 1993, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/178,272 filed Jul. 3, 1992, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/178,240 filed Jul. 3, 1992, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/806,519 filed Dec. 13, 1991 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/159,156 filed Nov. 30, 1993 all refer to improved processes for the preparation of sertraline.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,699 issued Sep. 28, 1993 refers to a novel polymorph of sertraline.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/032,042 filed Mar. 16, 1993 refers to 5HT.sub.1D receptor antagonists of formula I, described below, to methods for their preparation, to pharmaceutical compositions containing them and to their use for the treatment or prevention of hypertension, depression, anxiety, eating disorders, obesity, drug abuse, cluster headache, migraine, pain, Alzheimer's disease, chronic paroxysmal hemicrania and headache associated with vascular disorders.
European Patent Application No. 0533268 published Mar. 24, 1993 refers to 5HT.sub.1D receptor antagonists.